The Glitch Switch
by power17
Summary: Thank To Kayaba Akihiko .Kirito And Asuna Stuck In Each Other Bodies And Don't Know How To Switch Back. Rated M .What Will Happen To Both Of Them ? So Stay Tuned For The Stories And I Need Review
1. Chapter 1 : Wake Up Shock

Chapter 1:Wake Up Shock Rewrite

Note:  
-I'm sorry for my bad grammar and i hope you can forgive me and i will doing this for another 5 chapter which i already uploaded.

Kirito P.O.V

This morning was a cold morning in City Gaimare in Hiroshima Prefecture.

Kirito is the guy who finish the "game of death" or the SAO and uncover the truth behind ALO. Kirito wake up and turn off the alarm, but he felt something strange happens because the first thing he does not have an alarm. second, he wakes up in a room that was not his. third, he felt his hair grow longer and the last he felt his chest became more heavier than usual.

Kirito got out of bed and looked down as he looked down he saw two large breasts. Because Kirito not believe this happened and he too began holding his chest but he felt it was too real and it means the breast is on hold is real. He removed his hand from his breast just hold because he was embarrassed.

"It's too real to happen" Kirito said in a voice that is feminine and soft.

Kirito realized his voice had changed, changed into a sound that he heard almost every day.

"This is the voice of Asuna but how I could have a voice Asuna?" Kirito wonder.

Kirito start looking in the mirror and she found it next to a desk. when he saw his reflection in the mirror he was surprised because he saw the reflection in the mirror is Yuuki Asuna.

Kirito began to move his body and its reflection in the mirror Kirito follow every movement made.

"If I was Asuna it meaning Asuna is I" Kirito think.

Kirito began looking for Asuna own mobile phones. So that he can call Asuna. when he found the cell phone belonging to Asuna. He quickly dialed his own number.

"Asuna Quickly pick up the phone!" Kirito said as soon as he could with his new voice because he panicked.

Asuna P.O.V

Asuna the girl who kirito loves and the victims of ALO tragedy wake up and trying to turn off her alarm but instead alarm turned off she fall to hard floor.

"Ouch it weird" Asuna say but with voice more manly and familiar voice.

Asuna realize that as she has more shorter hair , Manly voice which hear almost everyday , The room she wasn't her room and last her breast are gone and there was something between her leg.

"This voice this was Kirito-kun voice" Asuna say nervously.

Asuna then start looking for a mirror. Asuna find a mirror next to the computer desk Kirito and how shocked she was when she discovered the mirror and see the reflection of Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito. People who saved him from becoming victims of the ALO tragedy and the people she loves.

"If I was Kirito Kirito it means is I" Asuna said.

"Oh god, Kirito-kun might do something bad to my body now" Asuna said in her heart.

Asuna see Kirito room and asked himself. Why Kirito room looks so simple do not like the rooms of other men she knew. And maybe that's what makes Kirito different from others.

And then the phone rings when Asuna see the name of the caller.

"Kirito call me or maybe not" Asuna nervously picked up the phone.

Readers P.O.V

"Hello, Kirito-kun" Asuna nervously picked up the phone.

"Asuna Is that you?" Kirito asked.

"Yes" replied Asuna.

"Thank God" Kirito stop.

"Do you know what happened Asuna?" Kirito asked.

"I do not know and I think you also do not know about what happened" replied Asuna.

"I do not know and since we both do not know about what happened I think we should play the role of each other for a while" Kirito suggest.

They also began to learn about everything about their respective roles as speech, emotions, dress and others. But they still have problems such as Kirito and Asuna had problems with the shower and dressed.

"Hey Kiritio-kun how to log into the game VMMORPG?" Asuna asked.

"If we login with the id of our own, someone else would have suspected something was going on. Best advice I have now is we have to tell the ID and password of each other" Kirito suggest.

Asuna agrees with the Kirito suggestion, then they each tell IDs and passwords to each other when they want to close the conversation that they are doing on the phone.

"Hey Kirito-kun" Asuna said before hanging up.

"Yes Asuna, what's wrong?" Kirito asked.

"Tell me the truth, did you touch my breast?" Asuna asked back.

"The truth" Kirito quit because he was embarrassed to say it.

"Yes Asuna, I've touched the breasts" Kirito answered when he began to feel embarrassed.

Asuna suddenly laughed after hearing the answer Kirito said.

"You're too different Kirito, so I'll let you play with my body but with one condition. And the condition is you do not show or tell the other boys about it" said Asuna.

"Got Asuna" Kirito said.

"See you in school and I love you" Asuna said.

"See you in school too and I also love" Kirito said.

Then they hung up.

"Well, next destination bathroom" Both of them said at same time.

To Be Continue...

SAO is belong to people who make it and not me.

Thank for your review if you not give me that review maybe i will never fix this chapter at all and now i will write chapter 7 with help from google translate because i don't want to many wrong again.

So See You Next Time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unnamed Chapter

Chapter 2: Unnamed Chapter Kirito P.O.V

Kirito close the phone and looking around his new temporary Room which look more pink and larger than his old Room.

Kirito then look out the windows when he see people starting doing their activity and he realize his life wasn't over and this was just another accident he must get trough like SAO accident.

Kirito feel weird because he control Asuna physical bodies and people see him as Yuuki Asuna and not Kirigaya Kazuto.

Kirito body smell very smelly because he had not showered. So he had a bath but he felt there was a problem and he had to face the problem. Namely, Kirito is now trapped in the Asuna body. So if he wants a shower that means he should see Asuna naked body.

"Asuna has given me permission to play with her body that includes seeing Asuna naked body and if I do not clean up this body he would kill me because he is a clean person" Kirito thought to himself.

"Okay" Kirito said with his new sound with a sense of confidence when she undress Asuna and went into the bathroom with a face starts to look embarrassed.

"Wow Asuna has a very large bathroom" Kirito impressed with Asuna bathroom when she saw her new breasts jumping up and down. She began to bathe his body (body Asuna) from top to bottom as clean as possible or he will be killed by Asuna. He remained bathing his body even with little interference of her new breasts. after completion Kirito try to drain the body (Asuna body).

Kirito out of the shower and began to look for cabinets where Asuna put school uniforms. Kirito find a large closet when he opened the closet, the closet turned out bigger than it looks from the outside and thankfully hang Asuna school uniform stood near where Kirito. He took a school uniform and he remembered the message Asuna that she should wear a bra and panties except in his Room.

Kirito try wearing panties that is the easy part, but the time is difficult to Kirito was when he tried to wear a bra. After she finished wearing a bra so he will start wearing uniforms belonging to Asuna.

"Huh difficult, how a girl could live like this. I can not even breathe and the wind between my legs felt weird to be felt but the most difficult is there are some extra weight in my chest that makes me annoyed every time I move" Kirito began complaining how hard wear Asuna school uniform.

Kirito down to take breakfast and he was given the message Asuna. That Asuna's father was on a business trip so that means he's alone. Kirito took frozen noodles and then heat it and eat noodles.

"So this is what happened to Asuna when his father went on a business trip" Kirito said Kirito finished his food and then stood up and then preparing to leave for school.

He began to wearing shoes belonging to Asuna, while thinking about what Asuna was doing to his body now.

"I'm leaving" Kirito said, but since no one answered his words. He does not care about it and shut the door and he started his new journey as Yuuki Asuna

Asuna P.O.V

Asuna close the phone.

"So this is the room belonged to Kirito-kun" Asuna said.

Then Asuna looked around and wondered why the rooms belonging to Kirito looked very plain, maybe it's because Kirito rarely do social interaction with many people even with his cousin.

The rooms are owned by Kirito smaller than rooms belonging to Asuna. Because the rooms are owned by Kirito very small, even Asuna can search everything and find it much easier even in one second he had seen a combination of bookshelves and cabinets, and computer desks are also owned by Kirito.

When Asuna looked in the mirror she noticed something, people see it as Kirigaya Kazuto and not as Yuuki Asuna.

Then Asuna hear people start their morning activities.

"Kirito-kun what you're awake" Suguha said while knocking on the door.

"I was up Sugu" Asuna said using his new voice.

"Well breakfast is ready Kirito-kun we will be waiting in the dining room" Suguha said and then he left.

Asuna off clothes Kirito wear last night, and then he took the school uniform from the closet. But he still felt embarrassed because this was the first time he saw the body of a boy was naked. She cleaned her body (body belongs Kirito) as soon as possible so that he can quickly wear a school uniform and did not see the boy's body was naked.

Asuna out of the shower and dried herself (body belongs Kirito) and then she was wearing a school uniform.

"It's too easy to live as a boy except for the bathroom, and I do not even have to worry at all about the burden on my chest or something else again" Asuna said while enjoying his new life as a boy.

Then Asuna out of the room belonging to Kirito and then he went into the dining room and there Kirigaya family members already waiting there.

Asuna sat down with them and then they prayed, after praying they start eating foods that are on the table, when they begin to eat food that has been served and Asuna suddenly stood up and already spend on food.

"Hey Kirito-kun you've spent your food? I thought you wanted to be late or you want to meet your girlfriend, Asuna his name or am I wrong?" Suguha tried to tempt Asuna.

"No, it's just that today it is my turn to picket the class so I had to go to school early" Asuna making excuses so Kirito Family members did not ask a lot of things because of his behavior, but Asuna felt even odder because Suguha know about his status with Kirito as her lover.

"Well" said the three of them seemed to accept it and make Asuna reason.

Then Asuna stepped into the entrance of Home Family Kirigaya, when he started wearing shoes Kirito. he began to enjoy life as Kirigaya Kazuto but later.

"What Kirito was doing in my body right now huh? If he is doing something strange on my body, I will kill him" Asuna said in his heart.

Asuna walked to the door and then he opened the door.

"I'm leaving" Asuna said he would have to say it's because he usually does not need to say it because his parents not home but now when he went to school there Kirito's parents were home and saw him go to school.

"Hopefully come home safely" Kirito parents say. Then Asuna close the door and were off to school, Asuna journey as Kirigaya Kazuto started.

To Be Continue...

SAO are belong to people who make it and not me

I accept some review so i can learn from it 


	3. Chapter 3 : School Life

Chapter 3: School Life

Kirito P.O.V

Kirito walking to school when she began to adjust to his new legs and to the attention of the people.

"Asuna-chan how are you today?" Lizbeth asks, patting the back Kirito (Asuna).

"I'm fine how are Lizbeth-chan ?" Kirito asked Lizbeth.

"I'm fine but I want to know why you're talking like Kirito" Lizbeth began to suspect something was going on.  
Kirito fear Lizbeth suspecting something.

"Maybe just a feeling you just Lizbeth-chan" Kirito give reasons as Asuna usually do.

"Maybe you're right Asuna-chan" Lizbeth was saying.

They walked together to school and suddenly they saw Silica and Suguha walked to school as well.

"Hey Silica and Suguha wait lets go to school together" Lizbeth say.

"Silica and Suguha Hey wait, let's go to school together" Lizbeth said.

Silica and Suguha wait Kirito and Lizbeth ran to the place they are standing.

"How are you today? Asuna-chan and Lizbeth-chan" Silica asked.

"We're fine how are you today? Silica-chan and Suguha-chan" Kirito asked when he realized that he was holding Asuna breast with one hand while he breathed.

"We are fine and if we are all fine, let's have to go to school as soon as possible or we'll be late if we stand here much longer" Silica says.

After that they walked together toward the school.

"Kirito has done strange things before" Suguha said.

"How strange?" Kirito asked as she began to suspect something strange was Asuna doing.

"Kirito go to school without me, always it rarely happens because she always accompany me to go to school today" Suguha said and Kirito will asked Asuna when they meet.

Kirito was embarrassed to be around a girl who likes him and they do not know that they like to be near them because he was trapped in the body of Asuna, he looks like Asuna from the outside so that means he is in the body Asuna, a girl who liked him and may also loves him.

They arrive at School and get in to Classroom as Kirito hope Asuna doesn't late to School.

Asuna P.O.V

Asuna walked to school earlier than Suguha and she felt strange because she went alone and she no longer Yuuki Asuna but now she is Kirigaya Kazuto and she began to feel more alone than usual probably because Kirito did not have many friends but she still can change it.

"Maybe this is a good thing for Kirito because she can make social interaction with my friends" Asuna thought to himself.

"And maybe this was good for me too so i can more understand Kirito life" Asuna Continue think inside her heart.

Asuna feel that because this switch body phenomenom starting affected how she thinking.

Asuna arrive at School earlier than any people else because that she get into classroom and waiting Kirito arrive.

Reader P.O.V

Kirito and Asuna are in the same class Kirito and Asuna sat next to the table so he could see what Asuna done while in the body, and the same was also true for Asuna.

Kirito go to class and see Asuna standing there alone.

"Is there anyone else who has come from our class Asuna?" Kirito asked because he worried someone overheard them both.

"No, we just newly arrived" Asuna said calmly. Kirito mobile phone then received an email from an unknown person and then open the email it Kirito and Asuna saw Kirito open the email. They were both very surprised because the email contains everything they need to know about their body exchange events were experienced and Kirito read the contents of the email.

"To Asuna and Kirito, I must apologize to you two because I had swapped two of you body and you can not go back to your original body. Because I would swap back your body after you have completed the mission. And your mission is unknown because I also do not know what your mission and only you know what your mission. To go peacefully Kayaba Akihiko " Kirito finished reading the email.

"So that mean we stuck as each other until our mission is complete and Kayaba write that just us know the mission and that was our problem" Kirito explain.

Then Asuna cry and hug Kirito because that email.

"Kirito-kun I scare what we must do ?" Asuna cry and still Hug Kirito.

"First Kirigaya Kazuto never cry and you just destroy it and we must do what is said by Kayaba and third I felt like laughing when you hold me because breasts happen to me so please stop hugging me Asuna" Kirito said with embarrassment.

Asuna let go of his arms. He started laughing and wiped her tears from her face.

"You're too different Kirito-kun and maybe you're right about it so now let us play our respective roles" Asuna said.

The disciples began to go into the classroom because the school bell had rung and the lessons will start in a few minutes.

Kirito and Asuna sat in a chair that they used to sit. then they remembered that they were in each other's bodies so that they move the seat before anyone else aware of it happening.

Class begins when the teacher roll Kirito name he almost answered, but fortunately Asuna answers the call and not him. it also happens with Asuna and Kirito fortunately answers the call.

At lunch time because Asuna is not in its original body and people will suspect something has happened, it means he does not bring a lunch to Kirito. But fortunately Kirito Bring some snacks for them to eat together.

When the school bell rang home. That means it's time to go home Kirito and Asuna walked into the house together with Suguha.

"Kirito-kun good luck with tonight's" Kirito said, trying to deceive Suguha.

Then both of them go to diferent direction of road to their new home.

To Be Continue...

SAO belong to people who make it and not me.

I need some review so i can learn from it. 


	4. Chapter 4 : First Night Impression

Chapter 4 : First Night Impression

From this point i write:  
-Kirito grab his phone (that was Asuna phone).

Kirito P.O.V

Kirito arrived at his house and then he opened the door.

"I'm home" Kirito said but no one answered.

"Huh Asuna's father is still doing his business work" Kirito sigh.

Then, Kirito went into her new room and lay down on the bed because she was tired and let go of the school uniform because he could not breathe.

Kirito began to think why Kayaba do this on her and Asuna. Kirito also think that for a few minutes.

"Damn there are too many possibilities why Kayaba do this and it is also too much to think about" Kirito paused.

Kirito realized that this was the first time he heard Asuna cursing.

Kirito took a plain white clothes and then she went into the bathroom. Kirito feel more famliliar with it than the bathroom while he took a shower this morning and started cleaning himself he almost touched her new breasts, she feels this is too funny because this is the rarest opportunity for men to see her naked and touch it and not get a slap on the his face.

Kirito out of the shower and put on clothes that chose him choose. Kirito looked in the mirror she never saw Asuna doing so serene facial expressions and perhaps this experience is the chance to see what he does not know about Yuuki Asuna. After that Kirito feel hungry while holding her stomach and she went to the kitchen and make a sandwich and that sandwich he was eating.

"This sandwich was really delicious as a sandwich is made possible Asuna I began to be affected by this phenomenon so I started to have Asuna's ability to cook" Kirito said. when he began to understand the effects of this phenomenon.

Kirito then went into his room and locked the door, then he lay down on his bed and started crying because when she walked into his room he thought might be the reason all of this happened to him and Asuna as her, and she continued to cry.

Kirito closed his eyes for a few seconds and he suddenly saw a flashback of a crash between two cars on a quiet street, he saw someone out of the car that was hit, people who get out of the car was similar to Asuna's father then he saved his little daughter who looks like Asuna. Kirito opened his eyes and then he realizes that he saw the accident a few seconds and then it never happened to Asuna and then he realized that it was one memory Asuna then that means the second effect of this phenomenon is that he could see the memories of the body he controlled.

"Sorry Asuna I thought I could not return the body back to normal because it is too difficult for me" Kirito said as he closed his eyes and began to sleep soundly with tears in her eyes.

Asuna P.O.V

Asuna and Suguha arrived at his home.

"We go home" Both said as he opened the door.

Asuna went to his room and closed the door. Asuna took the clothes in his dresser. Asuna then put his clothes and went into the bathroom because she smelled the smell of his body so he took a shower and clean her body, she felt more familiar with this situation than this morning and she can not think about it.

Asuna out of the shower and wearing a black shirt that she had put. Asuna looked in the mirror, she never saw Kirito more cheerful as it is now, and now he saw it and maybe it gave him the opportunity to understand better than before Kirito.

Asuna lying in bed and thinking perhaps why this phenomenon occurs because of him and Kirito when he started to close his eyes.

"Kirito-kun dinner is ready we will wait for you in the dining room" Suguha go into the dining room after saying that.

Asuna standing and then go to the dining room. This is the first time he was having dinner with the whole family.

They pray together for a while before they start dinner. After praying, they began to eat the food placed on the table but Kirito Parents and Suguha looked like they suspect there is something strange from him, because he's going to eat fast food very quickly so even he had finished eating his food.

"Kirito-kun I never ask this but why do I never see you eat like that?" Suguha ask.

"Well maybe this happened for the first SAO I'm stuck for a long time, the second I'm very hungry and I have a full belly" Asuna give a reason.

Asuna stood up and walked to his room and shut the door.

Asuna lie in bed and look at picture Kayaba Akihiko at the ceiling and makes him wonder why Kirito still have a poster that has a picture of the person making the SAO and made four thousand players were killed during the two years stuck in the SAO.

Then Asuna saw Kirito journal book, he took the book and read it. He saw a lot of things about Kirito in the book but it was written until launch day VRMMORPG first virtual game that is full of the SAO after that there was just a lot of blank pages that may be because they are stuck in the SAO for two years and there is no way to log out so that Kirito and there is even a picture journal writing as a child Kirito.

Asuna laughed at how cute Kirito when he was a child.

Maybe this always happens on a daily basis Kirito, Kirito may always feel lonely because she liked and loved everything about computers.

"Maybe Kirito are having fun now because he is getting the body with a cute face but maybe not because she even has a problem to talk to the girl what if he's controlling body of a girl, I'm pretty sure he would have more problems" Asuna thought.

Asuna realized that he was starting to think like Kirito is actually a little unnerving. when he started to close his eyes. Suddenly he saw the murder Sacchi and Kuroneko guild members in the area of ?anti-teleportation crystal and he will tell Kirito about it tomorrow at school. After that he went to sleep.

To Be Continue...

SAO belong to people who make it and not me.

I apreciate review so i can learn from it and get better. 


	5. Chapter 5 : School Trip Part 1

Chapter 5 : School Trip Part 1

Kirito P.O.V

This morning, Gaimare City in Hiroshima Prefecture was rain.

Kirito wake up in the morning the rain was going to happen and he felt something was wrong later.

Kirito shower and wash his body as if he did not do that Asuna would kill him. After he finished it, Kirito wearing her school uniform.

Kirito go to the kitchen and make chicken soup. Kirito eat food that has him now and feel it makes delicious food. After a few minutes he had finished his meal.

Kirito pause and think about the effects of a change in the body of this phenomenon. He began to become accustomed to the life he used to Asuna even crossed her legs while sitting and it felt strange to Kirito especially his handling Asuna body from top to bottom and from the inside.

"Maybe I'm thinking too hard and at least I'm still alive though in the body belonged to Asuna so I have to enjoy it while I'm still alive" Kirito said.

Kirito opened the door and he went to school even though she felt something bad was going to happen next. When he reached at a crossroads and he saw Lizbeth standing on the opposite side of the intersection. Kirito cross the intersection and patted the back of Lizbeth.

"Lizbeth-chan what are you doing?" Kirito asked.

"I was fine before you pat my back Asuna-chan" Lizbeth said while he tried to stretch his back.

"I'm sorry Lizbeth-chan I just wanted to ask how are you today" Kirito apologize to Lizbeth.

"I forgive you this time, the next time you do that again I'll kill you" Lizbeth seen as posing a threat to Kirito.

"Hey, why are you standing here? Did you not go to school" Kirito asked.

"I'm waiting for you so we could walk together to school because there is something I need to ask you something Asuna-chan" Lizbeth said.

After that they went to school together as they walk, Kirito want to know what Lizbeth want to ask him.

"Hey Asuna-chan what happened to Kirito-kun? She's acting weird than usual, you're also acting strangely Asuna-chan" Lizbeth began to suspect them.

"To Kirito I do not know what happened to him. He also acting strange to me., And for me I do not act strange, I only change myself a little" Kirito said when she felt strange because he talked about himself.

"Well I believe you Asuna-chan" Lizbeth said and once again Kirito passing other hazards.

And they keep going to school and Kirito hope something bad does not happen to Asuna, after a few minutes they finally arrived at the school.

Asuna P.O.V

Asuna getting out of bed in the morning rain to feel more lazy than usual probably because the room temperature is very low.

Asuna then go shower and wash his body because his body odor smell very smelly even though he was only sleeping. After completion Asuna wearing school uniform and then.

"Kirito-kun breakfast ready we will be waiting in the dining room" Suguha said it and then he went into the dining room.

After hearing that Asuna quickly went into the dining room and as usual they've been waiting and praying before eating food placed on the table.

Asuna eating his food so quickly as yesterday and he takes two times more than she ate yesterday.

"Kirito-kun I began to wonder what has gotten into you" Suguha asked.

"Let's say I want to try to change because everyone needs to change and I also need" Asuna give reasons.

"I finish eating my food" Asuna continue and stand up.

Asuna opened the door, and then he went to school and for the second time he did not leave with Suguha. Asuna did it because she was afraid if she left with Suguha he would be the question that is too much.

Asuna walked to school on the way to school he suddenly thought of his feelings to himself.

"Why do I suddenly think about my feelings to myself. Maybe this is the effect of this phenomenon body exchange" Asuna thinks about what he just thought.

Asuna did not want to think even harder because if he does that he will be late for school. Asuna started running to school before he was late and fortunately he was not late because he had not heard the sound of the school bell rang. As he approached the school gate he saw Kirito standing alone near the school gate. But according to Asuna's very strange because usually Kirito is the late and not Asuna. Maybe he was waiting for me there.

"Thank God I'm not too late and see Kirito was standing there and maybe he is waiting for me" Asuna grateful he saw Kirito waiting at the school gates alone.

Reader P.O.V

Asuna walked to where Kirito was standing now and then he patted the back of Kirito.

"Kirito-kun what are you doing?" Asuna asked.

"I was fine until you pat my back and I think you're also okay" Kirito replied as he stretched his back.

"I'm sorry Kirito-kun I think I went too far because I've done it twice today and did not Kirito-kun, I'm not okay as you think" Asuna said.

"A few minutes ago when I was walking to school, I suddenly thought about my feelings to myself that sounds strange to hear but this really happened last Kirito-kun" Asuna explained.

"It will become permanent if we stuck still stuck in each other's bodies for a longer time" Kirito said.

Then they walked into the school once they get into school they go to classroom and they sit in their seats before all the disciples came. Because not a single student had come and look at the class and Kirito sat in his seat as he usually did in the original body before anyone else to come and see if there is someone to see him do that. If it happens then when he gets his body back he would be killed by Yuuki Asuna.

When the school bell rang, students began to enter into the classroom as the class will start in a few minutes and Kirito legs crossed before anyone else realizes that he is doing it.

In the first-mentioned class hours no bad thing happens even everything looked normal and there is nothing wrong.

At lunch time Kirito bring a sandwich for her and Asuna are certainly enough to prop their hunger until they get home.

When the last lesson hour is almost finished and they could go home there is something of a surprise.

"Tomorrow we will do a school trip to Mount Fuji and you can choose one person as your partner and remember bring supplies and camping equipment" Principal through the speakers in the school.

After hearing it, Asuna asked by many girl to be Her partner, but he prefers Kirito as his partner so he could see what Kirito did in his body. After the class was dissolved and the students began to return home. Kirito and Asuna walked home together with Suguha and when they arrived at a crossroads where they have to go the opposite direction and then they split up, thinking about how to prepare to be a school trip goes smoothly tomorrow.

To be continue.

SAO is belong to people who make it and not me.

I need review so i can learn from it. 


	6. Chapter 6 : School Trip Part 2

Chapter 6 : School Trip Chapter 2

Reader P.O.V

Kirito and Asuna do what they normally do in the morning and they are also getting ready for a school trip to Mount Fuji.

After that they walked to school together.

"Hey Kirito-kun, I have something to tell you" Asuna said.

"Yes Asuna what you want to tell me?" Kirito asked.

"I love you, Asuna-chan" Asuna said.

Kirito slap Asuna face.

Kirito suddenly slap Asuna's face after hearing it.

"Hey Asuna what you're talking about, you can not love yourself" Kirito said.

"I'm sorry Kirito-kun, I can not control it's probably because I was in a body and now I'm really scared of myself" Asuna said as she began to cry.

"Do not be afraid Asuna. I promise, I'll always be with you even in this situation and I will protect you so you're trying to protect me too" Kirito said.

"Thank you Kirito-kun I feel better now and I promise I will always protect you too" Asuna said as she wiped tears from her face.

"Well because you're feeling better now so let's move now or we'll be late and left" Kirito said.

After that they were running late and again before they left. They arrived at school and saw many students are waiting for the bus that would take them to Mount Fuji.

"Hey Asuna-chan why did you go to school with Kirito, I suspect there's something between you and Kirito that you do not want me to know" Lizbeth said as she came from behind and it makes Kirito surprised.

"First you make me surprised Lizbeth-chan. And second, I just went to school with Kirito and we do not hide anything from you, but you can ask Kirito" Kirito mengkatakan.

"Okay then I'll ask Kirito-kun. Hey Kirito-kun, what are you hiding something with Asuna and do not say to me" Lizbeth aked.

"We were just walking along to school, what's wrong? And I do not hide anything from you, Lizbeth-chan" Asuna said with confidence.

"You sound very confident and optimistic about it, well if like that and I guess I have to believe that" Lizbeth said.

After the bus that would take them to Mount Fuji was finally arrives.

"Well the kids get into the bus and do not push each other into the bus when" a teacher told the students to get into the bus.

The students began to get into the bus including Asuna and Kirito who sit together on the bus.

"Hey Asuna I want to sleep so wake me if you've arrived at Mount Fuji" Kirito said then a second later he was leaning on the side Asuna and she was sound asleep.

"Well I'll wake Kirito when we've arrived at Mount Fuji" Asuna said slowly and with a very soft voice.

Then the bus started to move because they will go to Mount Fuji.

They will arrive at Mount Fuji in three hours.

"It's boring just seeing the sights of their route, may I bring something to entertain him for three hours" Asuna said as he opened his bag.

"Let's see there are snacks to be eaten. A book to read but it was too boring for three hours. And there is a console game that he did not even remember to bring the game console in the bag, well this might be fun in the next three hours" Asuna said while he started playing when he feels it might be quite fun for three hours.

And it was . Asuna was enjoy playing that game console even she never playing one before.

To be continue...

SAO is belong to people who make it and not me.

I apreciate Review so i can learn from it.

And the last thing i will tell i sorry for my 'bakanity" in english and i will break a while from writing fanfic.

So Arigato Gumaishimashite and see you next time. 


	7. Chapter 7 : School Trip Part 3

Chapter 7 : School Trip Part 3

Reader P.O.V

After a three hour drive and still Asuna play console games while Kirito is still sleeping. They end up at .

"Alright kids we get to " A teacher announced The students began to come out of the bus.

"Hey Kirito-kun up we get or do you want to be left here" Asuna tried to wake Kirito.

Kirito began waking up from a deep sleep because awoken Asuna. After that they came out of the bus.

"Waw beautiful scenery here" Kirito said with joy because he was amazed by the view of .

"This is really weird, I've never heard Kirito-kun said the words that before" Asuna said because she had never heard of such a thing Kirito said.

They also follow their teacher walked into the camp resort. And they began to set up tents.

After that they were resting there.

"Hey Kirito! Hey Asuna" Klein and Egil screaming.

Kirito and Asuna looked toward the sound comes and they see Klein and Egil stood there with guild members Fuurinkazan.

"Hey Egil-kun! Hey Klein-kun" Kirito run there as he greeted them.

While walking there Asuna realize that Kirito began to change even though the incidence of this new body exchange occurred a few days.

"Kirito Hey how are you?" Klein asked, staring at Asuna.

"Well, what about you?" Asuna asked back.

"We're both good news as you can see" Klein replied.

"Hey Klein did you realize there was something strange they are both" Egil began to suspect something was going on.

"You really Egil I realized something had changed on them but I do not know what it is, Kirito-kun Asuna-chan are you hiding something from us?" Klein was also getting suspicious.

"Of course we're not hiding something from you, right Kirito-kun?" Kirito said

"Yes what Asuna said it right" Asuna trying to bluff them.

Klein and Egil believe it and they went away.

"Huh we just barely known, Kirito Good job I guess you're more suitable to be me" Asuna relieved after they are gone.

"Thank you Asuna I guess, and you also fit into me too" Kirito praised Asuna.

"You could have Kirito-kun now let's get to the camp late afternoon" Asuna flattered by the compliment Kirito.

After that they returned to the camp. At night they began to rejoice and sing in the wild with other students.

Once they are sleepy they began to enter the tent they set up with their partner.

Kirito and Asuna entered the tent they set up and lay there.

"Hey Kirito-kun how much longer do you think this will happen?" Asuna asked.

"I do not know Asuna, we must complete the mission so that we can return to our bodies again but that is a problem we do not know what our mission and we are probably going to be stuck like this forever" Kirito answered and began to cry.

"Hey Kirito-kun do not cry you are male i mean men in women's bodies and men can not cry" Asuna tried to console Kirito.

"Thank you Asuna're right about that, I feel better now" thanks Kirito on Asuna while cleaning the tears from her face.

"Thank you again" Asuna said.

They reflect on what has happened to them during all the ups and downs but it's actually behind all the events they have experienced results in good to them both as if it never happened then they have never met and loved each other.

"Hey Kirito-kun I'm going to bed so goodnight and I love you" Asuna said and closed his eyes and slept soundly.

"Good night also Asuna and I also love" Kirito said, and he closed his eyes and followed him sleep.

To Be Continue ...

SAO belongs to the person making it and not me. 


	8. Chapter 8 : School Trip Part 4

Chapter 8: School Trip Part 4

Kirito and Asuna getting out of bed in the tent which they founded.

"Good morning Kirito-kun" Asuna said, wiping his eyes.

"Good morning also Asuna-chan" Kirito said as he stretched his body.

They came out of the tent and it was still early morning and no one student is already awake, so they took the opportunity to go to the bathroom first common than others.

They walk into a public bathroom that has been provided by local residents.

"It turned out that what I thought was right, it turns out here still quiet" Kirito said while looking at the common bathroom.

Asuna go into a public bathroom to see what someone is already in there. And there was no one there.

"Hey Kirito-kun no people here, you take their bath first let me monitor the situation outside" Asuna whispered words to Kirito.

"You just take a bath first, let me just have been watching out" Kirito whispered words to Asuna.

And they begin to fuss about the issue but in the end relented Kirito because he did not want to beaten by Asuna who is now in a stronger body.

Kirito entered into the public bathroom and saw that the bathroom was very clean, she started to take her clothes off and started cleaning his body, he felt it had become a habit both now. After she finished cleaning her wearing clothes he had taken from her bag.

Kirito out of a public bathroom and Asuna was amazed at the beauty that Kirito got her even more beautiful now than when in his Asuna.

"I'm done, now it's your turn Asuna-chan" Kirito said.

"Hey Asuna say something" Kirito tried to resuscitate Asuna is now being amazed at Kirito.

"Oh yes sorry I was daydreaming a bit, now it's my turn, right?" Asuna woke up after Kirito resuscitate.

"Yes Asuna now it's your turn and hurry next time someone saw you shower and you will be embarrassed later" Kirito said.

After that Asuna went into the bathroom. She began to take her clothes off and started cleaning her, now she's not shy anymore when he saw the boy's body naked even he already felt familiar with all of it. After that Asuna wearing clothes he had taken from her bag.

Asuna out of the bathroom with self-confidence and Kirito amazed at Asuna could get used to being a boy.

"Good morning, Kirito-kun, Good morning Asuna-chan. Seems you two have got out earlier, huh?" Lizbeth asks.

"You're Lizbeth-chan, both of us are waking up from the last" Kirito answered.

"Why are you two up ahead of us?" Lizbeth asks.

"Damn why is she always asks about all things" Kirito said in his heart.

"We get up earlier than you because we just want to be alone" Asuna said.

"Asuna Hey what are you doing?" Kirito whispered to Asuna.

"Let's say I defend Kirito-kun" Asuna whispered back to Kirito.

Kirito then stopped, as he saw Asuna looks very serious about it.

"Lizbeth, you should not disturb them" teacher said.

"But teacher, look at how close the two of them I was jealous of them both" Lizbeth said.

"Hear the good Lizbeth, I was also close to my wife and you should not be jealous. Probably you envy because you also like Kirito right?" The teacher said.

"No teacher, I do not envy because of it, but I envy because of their proximity both" Lizbeth said.

"It's just the same as I said before Lizbeth" the teacher said. The teacher then walked towards Kirito and Asuna.

"You also made me envious but strive to live your relationship and just ignore people like Lizbeth" the teacher whispered to Kirito and Asuna.

After that Kirito and Asuna had to wait for other students gathered in the camp shower and rest them.

"Okay kids today we will climb to the summit of Mount Fuji, so prepare your equipment and wear a jacket because it gets cold up there once" the teacher announced.

After the teacher made the announcement, all the students immediately brought equipment and wearing a jacket.

"You guys ready?" The teacher asks the students with enthusiasm.

"We are ready sir" replied the student with passion too.

"Okay then, let's go" Teachers say.

Then they walked to Mount Fuji. Once they got there they began to climb to the summit of Mount Fuji and they catch the moment where the sun rises on the summit of Mount Fuji.

Kirito run with Asuna behind the students who walk with teacher pack.

Kirito suddenly slipped to the brink.

"Asuna" Asuna exclaimed.

The students and teachers pack heard screams and ran to where the voice came from

Kirito holding on to a stone stuck in the gorge.

"Kirito or anyone help me, I want to live" Kirito crying.

"Hold on Asuna" Asuna said.

"Hey there is a carry strap for rock climbing?" Kirito asked.

"Here, I brought the rope for rock climbing" One student said, holding the climbing rope in his hand.

Then Asuna borrow climbing rope and then he put on the belt.

"We will hold this belt for you" the teacher and the student says, holding the rope will hold Asuna.

Asuna began to climb down and he reached the point where he could not even lower down but luckily he has reached the point where Kirito could hold her hand.

"Asuna hold my hand" Asuna said as he put his hand on Kirito.

"I can not wave your hand" Kirito said, and in the same time his hands could not hold out much longer.

"You should be able to Asuna, you still want to live, right?" Asuna trying to motivate in Kirito.

When Kirito heard that he immediately let go of his hand and swinging his hand into the palm of the hand Asuna.

"Well I've got to pull us over" Asuna shouted.

"Pull" the teacher said, pulling a rope tied to his Asuna.

Eventually they both returned safely.

"Hey Asuna are you okay?" Asuna said but Kirito did not answer.

"Hey Asuna, What's up?" Asuna asked Kirito.

"Let's not nerves first, maybe he was traumatized by the incident was much less had he almost lost his life" the teacher suggested.

Then Asuna see students who loaned rock climbing rope that had him wear.

"Thank you for lending rope climbing yours. And I want to ask about something, what's your name like you're a transfer student" Kirito asked.

"Equally it was the obligation of fellow students and my name is Tatsuya Ishikawa but you can call me anything you want, and Greetings" Tatsuya introduce himself.

"Greetings and well my name is Kirigaya Kazuto, I think I'll call Tatsuya. And you can call me by name Kirito" Kirito said.

Then they walked back to the top of Mount Fuji and again Kirito and Asuna are behind the students and teachers.

They finally reached the summit of Mount Fuji and they arrived in time for sunrise.

"Wow what a nice view, see Asuna" Asuna said, but apparently Kirito still traumatized.

They were there until noon and in the afternoon they go home and it seems Kirito still traumatized by what had happened.

To Be Continued. 


	9. Chapter 9 : The Reality

Chapter 9 : The Reality

Asuna P.O.V

Asuna went to school with pity at Kirito, who nearly lost his life yesterday when we follow a school trip to Mount Fuji.

Asuna up in school, but he did not see Kirito coming. So also in the classroom even he did not see his bag placed on the bench.

Then Kirito hear conversations of students who were in the classroom.

"Hey you know why Asuna does not go to school today?" A student asked.

"Maybe he did not go to school because of what happened to him yesterday" Students only answer.

"What happened to him yesterday?" a student asked again.

"He almost fell of ravine yesterday while we were at Mount Fuji" Students only answer.

When he heard it, he plans to visit Kirito when he came home from school.

"Hey Kirito-kun, what are you thinking?" Tatsuya appear suddenly and asked.

"I can not think of any" replied Asuna.

"Hey Kirito, what Asuna already in school today?" Tatsuya asked.

"Asuna seems to not want to go to school, especially after what happened to him yesterday" replied Asuna.

"What if we visit Asuna later when we get home? And plus you seem to care about Asuna" Tatsuya invites Asuna.

"I'll go with if you are Tatsuya-kun, and yes I do care about Asuna" Asuna agrees with suggestions Tatsuya.

Then the school bell rang and class hours began. At lunchtime, Asuna eat in the school cafeteria with Tatsuya because Kirito did not go to school and did not bring a lunch. And when the school bell that signifies the student may return.

"Hey Kirito-kun, let's visit Asuna" Tatsuya said.

"Let us visit Asuna" Asuna said.

Then they both walked towards the house Asuna, and they've asked for permission in advance on their parents to visit Asuna.

"Hey Kirito, why are you so concerned about the state of Asuna" Tatsuya asked.

"That's because I've been going out with Asuna when we were stuck in a virtual game Sword Art Online or SAO and we start protecting each other since the incident" replied Asuna.

"SAO" Tatsuya said, and she began to cry.

"Is there something wrong Tatsuya-kun, why are you crying?" Kirito asked.

"Kirito-kun I'm sorry for making you stuck in the game" Tatsuya said.

"You do not need to apologize to me, who need to apologize to us is Kayaba Akihiko" Asuna said.

"Of course you say I do not need to apologize to you, because you do not know who I was actually" Tatsuya said.

"I just know you as Tatsuya Ishikawa but maybe you want to tell who you are" Asuna asked slowly.

"You would not believe if I told you" Tatsuya said.

"I promise you, I'll try it to believe it" Asuna said.

"Well if you believe, I was the adopted son Kayaba Akihiko" Tatsuya said.

Asuna could not believe what Tatsuya say.

"Since my father's suicide, I bear all the sins of my father, and because I'm also four thousand player died" Tatsuya said.

Then Asuna embrace Tatsuya.

"You can not blame yourself for the incident, the incident is the fault Kayaba Akihiko and you have no right to bear sin" Asuna said as she hugged Tatsuya.

Then Asuna off her arms and see Tatsuya remove tears from her face.

"Thank you Kirito-kun, I feel better now" Tatsuya said.

"Because you're feeling better, now let's go to see Asuna" Asuna said.

Then they run again. They finally got Kirito home (formerly the Asuna home) and Tatsuya looks very amazed.

"You're amazed Tatsuya-kun?" Asuna asked.

"It is, I was amazed" Tatsuya said.

"You'll be amazed again at the sight of his household" Asuna said.

Then they came to the front door and rang the doorbell button.

Then Asuna father answered the door.

"Oh it's you Kazuto-kun, happy to see you here and who he is?" Asuna's father said.

"Oh Yuuki-san. Glad to meet you, and this is my friend named Tatsuya Ishikawa, and we came here to visit Asuna" Asuna said.

Then Asuna father, inviting them to look more amazed Tasuya again with his household Kirito.

"Hey Kazuto-kun, what happened to Asuna? She looked very frightened when I see it" Asuna father said.

"It looks like Asuna does not tell you what happened to him huh?" Asuna said, and Asuna's father shook his head.

"Yesterday Asuna fell from the cliff when he followed a school trip to Mount Fuji and he almost lost his life" tells Asuna.

"And fortunately Kirito save Asuna when it happened" suddenly Tatsuya say it.

"So that's what happened to Asuna, I guess I can only thank you Kazuto-san" Asuna father said.

"You do not need to say it Yuuki-san, and we are here just want to see Asuna" Asuna said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about it, I'll deliver you to Asuna Room" Asuna father said.

Then Asuna Father deliver them to Kirito Room.

"I can only take you up here because if I were knocking on the door he will not allow you in." Asuna Father said and then he left.

"Asuna this me Kirito, open the door we just want to see you" Asuna said as he knocked on the door.

Then Kirito opened the door.

"Oh Kirito-kun I've been waiting for" Kirito said it was because he saw Asuna see him with Tatsuya.

Then they get into the room Asuna.

"I think we should tell Tatsuya about what happens to us" Asuna whispered in Kirito.

"Why?" Kirito whispered in Asuna.

"Because Tatsuya is a Kayaba Akihiko adopted son and maybe he knows something about what happened to us" Asuna said.

"Hey Tatsuya-kun, we will notify something very confidential and you must keep it a secret" Kirito said.

"Well I promise, I'll keep it a secret" Tatsuya promised.

"We both exchanged body, and maybe you can help us because your father made our body swapping" Kirito said.

Then Tatsuya laughs.

"I knew this would happen, I guess because it was my dad sent me an email about this" Tatsuya said.

"What that means is you can help us both?" Asuna asked.

"Of course I will help you both, that's what friends are for" Tatsuya said.

"Thanks Tatsuya-kun" Kirito said.

"Well then, I'll go home first so I can begin to help you" Tatsuya said, and then he came home.

Kirito suddenly embraced Asuna.

"Hey Asuna, I'm scared about what happened yesterday" Kirito said, hugging Asuna.

"You need not fear, I will protect you and I want you to protect me" Asuna said.

Then they kiss and tell them how sadly at each other, and after that Asuna went home.

To Be Continue ... 


	10. Chapter 10 : The Unbreakable Part 1

Chapter 10 : The Unbreakable Part 1

Tatsuya P.O.V

After finding out what happened to Kirito and Asuna caused by his father, Tatsuya went to his house and into his room.

Tatsuya then turn on the computer inside the room, she was trying to help Kirito and Asuna in exchange overcome the body caused by her father.

He attempted to access data belonging to his father relating to the events experienced by Kirito and Asuna. But when he tried to access data belonging to his father, he has a problem in that the data is protected by passwords belonging to his father which contains five digits.

"Password that contains five digit password but what is it?" Tatsuya confused.

"I have to try, because I had promised to Kirito and Asuna" Tatsuya re-energized.

Once again excited, he started trying all the words that pick five digit range but when he no longer knew which digit five-letter word he realized that the password should not just letters but maybe figure. Then he put the password of one to five, and it was successful.

"Yes I do, it's now time to look for the file" Tatsuya said.

And he began to see all the files associated with his father and the events experienced Kirito and Asuna but he can not find it.

"Maybe my father hide the file" Tatsuya said.

Then he used to come up with a file that is hidden in the data of his father, he was taught by his father that way. And he managed to find the file that he was looking for.

"Well let's see" Tatsuya said as he opened the file.

He read the file thoroughly and he suddenly surprised.

"It's not possible" Tatsuya said.

Reader P.O.V

Asuna went to school and she was given experimental Tatsuya while acknowledging the truth about himself.

"Hi Asuna, how are you?" Kirito appear suddenly.

"How I was doing well, and the question should be asked of you so I guess you're also fine" replied Asuna.

"Of course I'm fine" Kirito said.

"If you're okay why do not you go to school yesterday? I so have to eat lunch in the school canteen because you did not go to school" Asuna said.

"That was yesterday, today I'm feeling better and I'm sorry about yesterday's lunch" Kirito apologize.

"Hey by the way did you see Tatsuya today?" Asuna asked.

"No, I do not see it today maybe he overslept" Kirito said to sojourn.

"What did you say just now?" Tatsuya said as she held hands Kirito and Asuna.

"No, we do not say anything at all" Kirito answered with fear.

"Are you sure? Earlier I'm sure I heard you say I overslept and would be late" Tatsuya said.

When I heard that Kirito and Asuna began to feel afraid.

"It's okay, I guess you said correctly" Tatsuya said.

Kirito and Asuna was relieved and then they walked together to school.

"Hey Tatsuya, did you find something that can help us" Kirito asked.

"What I have to say, I guess they will not believe what I'm gonna say" Tatsuya think.

"You sure you want to hear about what I found?" Tatsuya asked.

"Of course we want to hear" Asuna said.

After hearing that Tatsuya open an email on his cell phone and show this to Kirito and Asuna.

"Read, I guess you would not believe if it read" Tatsuya said.

"Hey kid, I think you already know about what happened to Kirito and Asuna. And I think you also know that I'm the one who caused it but there is something you need to know that they can not return to their original bodies even though they had completed their mission. from Kayaba Akihiko "Asuna read the email content.

"I do not believe, Kayaba already lied to us and it is unacceptable" Kirito said to myself.

"I'm sad for what happened, but I had promised to help you so I'll keep looking for a solution to both of you" Tatsuya said.

"I think it is no longer needed and we must undergo what is going on" Asuna lost heart.

"You should not give up, I promise I'll help you even though my dad says you can not go back to your original body" Tatsuya said.

"Pinkie promise?" Kirito said.

"Pinkie promise" Tatsuya promised.

Then they walked away to school.

When they arrived, a crowd of students gathered near the school newsletter.

"What happened so that even their droves to see the school newsletter" Kirito said to himself.

"Hey Asuna-chan, are you feeling better now?" Lizbeth asks.

"Of course I already feel better, hey by the way how many people view the school bulletin ?" Kirito asked.

"It was about you three" Lizbeth said.

"About three of us" Kirito, Asuna and Tatsuya thought.

"You asked to see the principal at the school principal" Lizbeth says Then they moved the school principal.

"Excuse me sir, what father would like to meet us" Kirito open the door and saluted.

"Come Asuna or should I call you Kirito" says school principal.

"How did he know about it" Kirito think.

Then they went into the principal's room.

"What's the problem sir? Until we should call" Asuna asked.

"It's about the issues that you're a natural" the principal said.

"Or rather on the exchange of your body naturally" the principal continued.

"Is there anything about that, sir?" Kirito said.

"Last night I received an email about it and you should read this email" The principal said while showing the email.

"I'm sorry, you have to know that you have read the email from Tatsuya I changed it yet again but I'll give you guys can still go back to your original body and Tatsuya you should help them even in the most difficult circumstances. From Kayaba Akihiko" the email read Tatsuya .

"At least there is still hope to get back to our original body" Kirito said.

"You want to help and offered them?" The school principal said.

"No need to head school, later the father so troublesome better we still keep this" Asuna said.

"Alright then" The principal said.

Then they came out of the principal's room.

"Hey why are you called that?" Lizbeth asks.

"No, principals only ask what Asuna after the incident suffered" Asuna said.

"Then what of his relationship with you and Tatsuya also called" Lizbeth asked.

"Damn I'm starting to hate with Lizbeth if he goes on like this" Kirito said to himself.

"Mr. principals just thank me because I've saved Asuna and for Tatsuya, Mr. principals grateful because he had lent rope climbing" Asuna explained.

"Are you happy now?" Kirito asked.

And Lizbeth nodded his head because he was satisfied with the answers they have given.

Then when they get in class, Kirito suddenly surrounded by people who ask how Kirito news today.

"Kirito now you already feel like a girl and have a lot of friends, and I think you are suitable to be me" Asuna said to herself as she saw Kirito more cheerful.

"Hey what's Asuna?" Tatsuya asked.

"There is nothing, I'm just daydreaming moment" Asuna said.

"So it's like yeah, hey Asuna did you realize something?" Tatsuya said.

"No, I'm not aware of anything" Asuna said.

"You are now younger than Kirito Kirito and now older than you, and that means now you have to respect Kirito" Tatsuya said.

"I do not want to" Asuna said, and punched in the stomach right Tatsuya.

"I'm sorry Tatsuya-kun" Asuna apologize.

"It's okay it's my fault for making you angry" Tatsuya said while holding his stomach in pain.

Then Asuna help Tatsuya stand.

"What happened to you Tatsuya-kun? Looks like you're in great pain" Kirito asked.

"I did nothing, just Asuna could not handle the power strokes" Tatsuya said while relieving pain.

"That's going to blow even worse if she carries a knife or sword" Kirito said.

"Why so?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'd better not tell you anything about it" Kirito answered.

"Well I better believe what you say" Tatsuya scared after hearing it.

After the school was dissolved and the students in this message to go home.

"Hey Kirito what about my father?" Asuna asked

"Your father came home less and less and he should get plenty of rest" Kirito answered.

"Oh so" Asuna said.

Then they arrived at a crossroads. As they were crossing suddenly a car appeared and were heading towards Kirito.

"Look out Kirito, there is a speeding car" Asuna shouted.

Kirito was surprised to see there was a car in front of him but suddenly Tatsuya encourage Kirito body so as not to get hit by that car. But unfortunately Tatsuya who was hit by a car.

"Tatsuya" Asuna shouted as he saw Tatsuya who recently hit by a car and dying.

"Tatsuya" Kirito stunned by what had just Tatsuya do to save his life.

To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter 11 : The Unbreakable Part 2

Chapter 11 : The Unbreakable Part 2

I'm sorry I've never gives an overview of how the appearance of Tatsuya.

Tatsuya has had a similar hair Kayaba (not the avatar that SAO) but green, he has the same height with Kirito, has a nose that is not too sharp and not too snub, her pupils were green and his eyes are more often seen more serious than the another and in fact he is a pleasant person if not because of his past.

Flashback

"Look out Kirito, there is a speeding car" Asuna shouted.

Kirito was surprised to see there was a car in front of him but suddenly Tatsuya encourage Kirito body so as not to get hit by that car. But unfortunately Tatsuya who was hit by a car.

"Tatsuya" Asuna shouted as he saw Tatsuya who recently hit by a car and dying.

"Tatsuya" Kirito stunned by what had just Tatsuya do to save his life.

End of Flashback.

"Tatsuya" Kirito and Asuna call, he ran to where Tatsuya lying.

"Hey Tatsuya up" Kirito said, trying to wake Tatsuya looks unconscious.

"So what do you think the situation is" Asuna asked with anxiety.

"He was unconscious, so we had to take him to the hospital" Kirito said he felt the veins in the hands of Tatsuya.

"Damn it all to me, I'm sorry" Motorists who drive a car that crashed into Tatsuya said.

"That's right" Asuna see the face of the driver who was driving the car that crashed into Tatsuya looks very familiar.

"Hey Klein. Look what you just did on Tatsuya, now you have to be responsible to take him to the hospital" Kirito said.

"Well I'm going to be responsible, but it just so happens that because I was going to the hospital" Klein said. Kirito gave a horrible look to Klein.

"Well do not linger here, but how can you do a look that can only be done by Kirito" Klein said and Kirito gave gaze again to Klein.

Then Kirito and Asuna raised Tatsuya get into a car owned by Klein, after which they left for the hospital.

"Hey Kirito, whom the boy who I hit that?" Klein asked while driving a car.

"It Tatsuya, a transfer student but strangely I never realized he moved to our school" Asuna said.

"You're not always aware of everything Kirito" Klein joked.

"It's not just me. Asuna was also not aware of it, Asuna was not it?" Asuna said.

"Yes" Kirito answered while looking at the face of Tatsuya.

When arrived at the hospital they took Tatsuya into the patient's room and several nurses and a doctor raised Tatsuya into the Emergency Unit.

"Hopefully he survived" Kirito hope.

"I hope it will happen" Asuna also hope.

"Me too" Klein hopes.

"Hey Klein, are not you going to the hospital because he wanted to visit someone" Kirito said.

"Oh yes I forgot, then I'll go first" Klein said, and then he was gone.

"Should we ask our parents permission to stay here if they ask just tell me who happened to Tatsuya hit by a car and he did not have anyone to take care of him" Asuna said.

Asuna nodded his head and then they called their parents to tell about Tatsuya on their parents and they agreed.

"Your parents agree and Suguha is on his way, carrying clothes" Asuna said.

"Your parents also agree and one maid is on his way, carrying clothes" Kirito said.

After Suguha and Asuna maid came in with the clothes, they sat waiting for the doctor out of the emergency unit, and then a doctor came out of the Intensive Care Unit.

"How is the situation the doctor?" Asuna and Kirito asked a very deep breath.

"He survived, but he is now in a coma" the doctor said.

"What? Dying but it was not possible and all this happened because of negligence" Kirito said to myself.

"Are you his friend?" He asked.

"Yes we were friends and because I am, he was in a coma" Kirito answered.

"Are his parents still alive?" He asked again..

"No, her parents are dead and he has not got anyone else" Asuna explained.

"Well, then, he was in room 127" The doctor said.

Then they walked to room 127 and they were nervous when opening the door.

And they saw Tatsuya lying in a hospital bed.

"Tatsuya" Kirito said he regretted what happened to Tatsuya, who is now a coma.

"I know what you're gonna say, you're definitely going to blame you because he tried to save you but you do not need to blame yourself and he's just trying to save you from getting hit by a car" Asuna guess what Kirito think.

"How do you know that?" Kirito asked.

"I've been too long with you to know what you think, and plus I had to be you for a longer period of time so I already know how you think" Asuna explained.

"Hey Kirito what school? Should there that keep Tatsuya here" Asuna asked.

"We asked for permission and said Tatsuya hit by a car and hospitalized" Kirito answered.

Then Kirito took his cell phone and called the principal.

"Hello sir principal, what's there sir?" Kirito asked.

"Of course I'm here, by the way why did you call me" The principal replied and asked.

"Well sir, we would like to request permission to miss school" Kirito said.

"Why do you ask permission to go to school? And give reason I can live with" The principal asked.

"The reason we are asking for permission because Tatsuya hit by a car and now he's in a coma, she did not have anyone else to take care of so let us keep" Kirito asked.

"So that's it. I will give you permission to not attend school but that does not mean you stop learning, we will send the file about you and you must upload at least until Tatsuya woke up from her coma" said the principal.

"Well sir we understand" Kirito Kirito said and then hung up.

"How Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked.

"We granted permission but they will send the file upload problem and we must once completed" Kirito answered.

"Okay" Asuna said.

"Damn, I could not help him and I really want to help" Someone said he saw Tatsuya of the building next to the hospital.

To Be Continued ...

How is the continuation of the story Kirito and Asuna? , How well the continuation of the story of Tatsuya?, And who is the mysterious man who saw Tatsuya of the building next to the hospital?. 


	12. Chapter 12 : The Unbreakable Part 3

Chapter 12 : The Unbreakable Part 3.

It has been one month Tatsuya has not awakened from a coma he experienced after saving Kirito from getting hit by a car and now he's lying in a hospital bed.

"The longer he's in a coma I'm also increasingly concerned with the situation" Kirito said.

"I am also but what could I do he's just trying to save you so just think of it the consequences of what he did" Asuna Saying.

"I think it's a natural thing plus he's just trying to help us" Kirito said.

Then suddenly someone knocked on the door of the hospital room.

"Who is it well?" Kirito whispered to Asuna.

"I do not know but I guess we have to let him in." Asuna whispered to Kirito.

"Please Login" Kirito said as he opened the door of the hospital room.

Then someone who uses caps appeared and entered into the sick room bulk.

"Who is he well?" Kirito wondered.

Then the mysterious man put flowers next to the Tatsuya bed.

"I'm sorry I can not help Tatsuya as the moment" the mystery man said and pulled out a single tear.

"Who are you?" Asuna asked.

"I think Tatsuya not told about me to you" the mystery man said, and then he took off his hat.

"I Kenta Ishikawa or you can call me Ken" Ken introduced himself.

"Ishikawa, Tatsuya clan was right and that means you are" Kirito said Ken precedes but to say what you want to say Kirito.

"Kirito's right, I'm his brother or rather I was his twin brother" Ken said.

"Yeah, it looks the same except her hair is more like Keisuke Honda" Asuna thought.

"I already know what you two are natural but I do not think Tatsuya will help you get into a coma as the" Ken said.

"Obviously his heart bigger than her appearance" Kirito said.

"And you're definitely right about that from an early age he was always sacrificing himself to help fellow" Ken says.

And suddenly Tatsuya slowly opened his eyes and wake up from a coma suffered.

"Tatsuya" Kirito and Asuna said while looking Tatsuya who just woke up from her coma.

"I'm back" Tatsuya said. Then Kirito and Asuna Tatsuya hug.

"I can not breathe" Tatsuya said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Asuna said as she let go of her arms but Kirito not release her arms.

"Hey Kirito. Please let the arms, yours breasts made me feel weird" Tatsuya said.

"Oh sorry, I just want to apologize for what had happened to you" Kirito said.

"That's not necessary Kirito, that's what friends are for helping others" Tatsuya said.

"Ken, is that you?" Tatsuya said as he saw his twin brother.

"Of course it's me, Tatsuya" Ken said while performing special high-fives with Tatsuya.

"Why are you here Ken? Thought you were still in America ?" Tatsuya asked.

"I just wanted to see the state of my twin brother and added again maybe I have to tell you something" Ken replied.

"What do you want to tell Ken?" Tatsuya asked.

"What!" Kirito and Asuna surprised.

"Yes, I know how to return you to your original body" Ken said.

"How?" Kirito and Asuna asked.

"We have to enter the virtual world belongs Kayaba and beat Kayaba who have waiting for you in there but we have to wait Tatsuya completely recovered" Ken said.

"Why?" Kirito asked.

"Because only Kayaba and Tatsuya who know how to enter the virtual world belongs to Kayaba, Tatsuya is not it?" Ken explained and Tatsuya nodded her head.

"Okay" Asuna said.

Several Days Later ...

When Round School.

"Hey Kirito-kun, what do you see Ken or Tatsuya today?" Asuna asked.

"I do not see the two of them today, but I heard from people that Tatsuya had fully recovered" Kirito answered.

"What you said Kirito?" Tatsuya said while holding the shoulder Kirito.

"It's nothing" Kirito looking for an excuse.

"Are you sure? Because I heard you say earlier that I have recovered and you're right" Tatsuya kidding.

"You're weird Tatsuya, no wonder I never realized you were moving to our school" said Asuna and Kirito relieved that Tatsuya just kidding.

"Or he's more bizarre than you Kirito-kun" Asuna kidding.

"Since when am I weird?" Kirito asked.

"Since the first" Asuna replied.

"Etttt" Kirito upset.

"Hey let's go to my house so you can get back to your original body" Tatsuya said.

"Okay" Kirito and Asuna said.

Then they walked into the house Tatsuya.

"We're here" Tatsuya said.

"Hey we're here, which is your house?" Asuna asked.

"That" refers Tatsuya houses located in front of Asuna.

Then they went into the house Tatsuya.

"I'm home Ken" Tatsuya said as he opened the door.

"Where Kirito and Asuna?" Ken asked.

"They are in front of you" Tatsuya said.

"You do not see us here?" Asuna asked.

"No. No, I'm just a little daydreaming and did not realize you were here" Ken replied.

"Oh so" Asuna satisfied with Ken.

"What Ken equipment?" Tatsuya asked.

"The equipment is ready Tatsuya" Ken said.

Then they head to Tatsuya's room.

When they entered the room Tatsuya, Kirito and Asuna surprised that all his bookcase containing about computers and the virtual world.

"Let me guess, you aspire to be like your father or even surpass" Kirito guess because he's already seen a lot of books about computers.

"You're right about that Kirito, whatever anybody else says about my father I would still try to be like him or even surpass" Tatsuya justify guess Kirito.

"Lagi pula kita ke sini bukan untuk hal itu kan ?" Tatsuya mengatakan.

"Besides, we're not here for that, right?" Tatsuya said.

Tatsuya then turn on the computer that is connected to four NerveGear they will use and Tatsuya trying to enter the virtual world belongs Kayaba and he succeeded after several attempts.

"All right already finished, now let's finish this problem forever" Tatsuya said.

"Oh yes Kirito-kun and Asuna-chan, when you enter the virtual world belongs Kayaba you will use SAO avatar belonging to one another so Kirito wear Avatar belongs Asuna, and so also for Asuna" explains Tatsuya.

"Well, we understand" Kirito and Asuna said.

Then the four of them put their heads NerveGear.

"All right everybody ready?" Tatsuya asked.

"Ready" All three of them replied.

"Well then, Link Start" Tatsuya said that, in order to connect his Nervegear to virtual world belongs Kayaba.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
